Royal Distractions
by Re-Animated
Summary: The summer after Rosie become's queen, Carter is invited to stay for as long as she wants. Little does she know Rosie and her mom aren't the only royal subjects in the court. A meeting with Rosie's dashing cousin leads to endless romance and fun. R/R! {WorkInProgress}
1. Life

"What do you mean it's over?"

Carter's grip on the phone tightened, knuckles turning white, when his voice replied to her.

"You know what it means." Ed paused before continuing, this time without any feeling of regret.

"You're just. . . well you're just not who I thought you were. Let's face it. You've changed Carter."

She couldn't think of anything that sounded more like a lie. It was him who she caught snogging with that Margret girl in the back of the bait shop before his shift started! And now when she calls him to say things were over with them, Ed had the nerve to dump _her!_

"No Ed, you've changed. And there's no way you can dump me because I already dumped you."

Turning off the handheld phone Carter couldn't help but give it a narrowing glare before chucking it behind her. So much for the idea of high school sweethearts.

"Hey!"  
A deep stressed voice cried from over her shoulder. Dad was getting back from the grocery store and looked to be the assault of her phone throwing tantrum. I mean no one likes getting hit on the head by a hard, projectile that happens to be their own phone. More so when there was a no throwing items or fits inside the house rule. Oops. Carter could already see another hour tacked on to her job at the bait shop later. Another hour she would have to suffer being around Ed. Knowing there was no possible way for her day to get any worse Carter turned around on the stool and let out a depressed sigh.

"Sorry Dad." He quickly handed her some of the brown grocery bags he'd brought in and began flipping through the mail on the island.

"So who were you talking to anyway? Donny asking you out again?" There was a split second when a smile spread across his face and the crows feet around his eyes darkened before he realized Carter was being serious. She tried to clear the evident sound of disgust from her voice and failed.

"No, dad."

Knowing her dad and Ed got along well, almost like father and son, Carter felt bad to tell him what his newest 'buddy' does behind his daughters back.

"Well you know how Ed's been working at the bait shop now. I just thought things between us would get better. You know with all the time we're around each other."

Grabbing the carton of milk from the bag she stuffed it into the fridge along with the cheese and lunchmeat, which she noticed was turkey and not ham like she liked. Of course he knew Ed worked in the bait shop. He'd hired him! Resisting the urge to smack herself in the head for her pure idiocy she turned her attention to the canned goods.

"Well things were a lot closer. Between him and Margret that is."

"Margret as in the sweet girl you played dolls with in second grade?"

A cringe couldn't help be resisted at the horrid mention of her childhood days. Dolls were so not her thing.

"That's the one."

"Well you don't seem too happy about it. Don't you want Ed to have other friends?"

"It's fine with me as long as he's not making out with them."

A smirk, or something close to it, came to her face when he dropped his freshly made poured cup of coffee on the floor. Clear shock written on his face and anger painted in his blue eyes.

"Shit!" He muttered.

Holding his hands, now dripping and burning, Mr. Mason hurried to the counter and took hold of the paper towels.

"Sorry. . .So Ed and her. . ."

The implication was clear enough and Carter was quick to reply.

"Yep. In the store room at the shop."

If it as a few weeks ago she would be having trouble coping. Maybe even holed up with a tub of forbidden chocolate ice cream in her room crying her eyes out. But Carter wasn't one to cry easily. Not even when she broke her leg climbing the willow in their front yard. But she just dumped her boyfriend for kissing another girl and she didn't feel tears, but rage. She thought she loved him too when he confessed his feelings on graduation day. But if she loved him so much why wasn't she broken? Carter knew from all those tv dramas that love was always right before your eyes. And with Ed it had been just that. For years he said he had liked her. They did have some good times together. . .but no more. Deciding that you're first true love was not the person for you was a devastatingly heart wrenching feeling. The aching in her heart for what he symbolized would never change but the boy she'd known all her life had. And that's the way it would be, she finalized, to be nothing more to Ed than an acquaintance. Margret even no less.

"I don't know what to tell you pal." The pet name he'd given her as a child brought back a little glimmer of hope to her face. Her dad was still around and that's all that mattered. Only they mattered, and it had been that way since mom had died. Until Rosie came along.

"Well you could always fire him."

A little too hopeful sounding as she kneeled down and helped clean up. Earning her a pair rolling eyes and a deep sigh from the man next to her.

"Carter you know I can't do that. Firing the guy because he broke my only daughters heart," Carter made a face at how cliché everything sounded, "would be wrong and you know it."

There was a minute of silence between them as the coffee spill was slowly removed from the slate flooring.

"I'm sorry pal."

The silence and her heart broke at the words. He shouldn't be sorry. Carter didn't want his pity, didn't need it.

"Don't dad. Please just stop."

Standing up she threw the dirty paper towels into the waste bin under the sink and hastily left the kitchen. Within minutes she'd climbed the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her. Locking the door she planned on spending the rest of her evening peacefully and by herself. Maybe even a nice long bath.


	2. Invitation

The next few weeks pasted by ever so slowly and Carter found herself enjoying the evening she spent alone in her room. It was the first day of summer and she did everything to avoid working in the bait shop.

The whole lovey-dovey act Ed and Margret had going was only getting worse.

Senior year had been particularly painful for her. Having almost all her classes with either Ed or Margret and sometimes both. So the C she received on her English final wasn't for lack of trying.

It was just too damn hard to concentrate while you're stuck between the two people you can't stand. Thankfully, Carter wouldn't' have to see them in school again. Oh, the wonders of being eighteen.

The buzzer on her alarm clock woke her immediately. With groan of annoyance she flipped over and turned it off.

Carter rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hands. Noises in the kitchen alerted her to her Dad already cooking breakfast. Throwing back the covers, only for a second longing to go back to their warmth, Carter went straight to the bathroom and proceeded about getting ready for the day.

One long shower and five minutes blow drying her hair later, Carter found herself in the kitchen.

"Morning dad."

Pouring herself a large glass of orange juice from the pitcher at the table she sat down and tucked into breakfast.

"Morning to you too pal."

He sipped his coffee before laying down his newspaper. He grabbed a pile of mail and threw one of the letters in her direction. Picking it up off the plate of eggs in front of her Carter looked at it with interest.

The royal seal of Costa Luna was emblazed on the front along with her name written in a beautiful scrawl.

Rosie.

She would notice that handwriting anywhere. A smile came to Carters face for the first time in a week.

"Looks like Rosie's found some time to write me back."

Ignoring her eggs that were surely starting to grow cold, Carter opened the letter with vigor. Her eyes scanned the page.

_My Dearest Carter,_

_It has been some time since I last spoke with you, and I am ashamed it has been far longer since I last wrote. How is you summer? For your comfort I hope the weather isn't too horrible. You remember how I said we would see each other again soon? Well I write to invite you to stay with me for your summer holiday here at Costa Luna. I won't hear a word about paying me back in anyway for the plane ticket I've enclosed with this letter. All I hope for is that you accept it and that I shall see you within the coming week. _

_Your friend, _

_Rosie_

Carter stared in disbelief as she pulled the plane ticket out from the folds of the envelope.

"Um. . .Dad. I think I'm going away for the summer."

She passed him Rosie's letter which he read quickly. His brow furrowed as he finished and glanced at the ticket still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Well I see no way out of it. You are eighteen after all. I can't tell you what to do."

He seemed resigned to the idea of her leaving him. No doubt he was already wondering who he could get to replace her in the shop.

Carter let out a squeal of excitement, most unlike her recent self, and lept from the table. Throwing her arms around his neck in a big hug, she kissed his cheek before running to her room.

"Thanks dad!" She called back.

The plane was scheduled to depart at the weeks end. Carters bags were packed days ahead of time. Everything from her bathing suits to her jeans were stuffed tightly in her enormous orange suitcase.

To make up for her time gone, she worked even harder in the bait shop. It made her dad happy and for once Carter wasn't bothered by the hot display of affection Ed and Margret were participating in every time she turned her back to them.

At least they were trying to hide it now. Though Carter would admit it might have a lot to do with the fact her father gave them a stern talking for goofing off.

The next few days passed by quickly and before she knew it, it was time to leave for the airport. The long drive from the house to the airport was long and silent.

Carter knew her dad was sad to see her go. It would be the furthest from home she'd ever been and for the longest time. Reaching across the cab of her dads truck she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Deep down she knew he was going to be fine.

Maybe now that she was out of the picture, at least for the next few months, he could go after the blonde at the restaurant he was always eyeing up.

The thought made her smile. It seemed that ever since she got Rosies letter she'd been doing a lot of that lately.

The airport terminal was busy and it took her a while to get her bags checked in. It was a good thing they came an hour early.

Before she went through the security she turned and gave her dad one last big hug. He chuckled in surprise of her display. Carter had never been clingy growing up and her hugs were rarely, if not ever, seen.

"Hey there, pal." His hands came around her as he hugged her back.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me and go have yourself a good time."

One of his hands brushed a stray bit of hair from her face. Carter smiled at him.

"I will. Just promise me you'll keep up with the shores while I'm gone. I don't want to come back and find that place in a disaster."

Her worry brought a small smile to his face.

"Don't worry. Everything will be as you left it. Now go."

He kissed her forehead before pushing her towards the security line.

"You don't want to miss your flight do you?" He joked.

Carter shook her head and let out a small sob. Oh God. . . what was with the tearful goodbyes?

Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall she waved before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Within the hour she boarded the small plane and was in the air. IN under five hours she would arrive at Costa Luna. Little did she know, her life was about to be turned upside down.


	3. Arrival

**A./N.: Well, here's chapter three. I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated last but I hope you're all waiting to read this. Please review when you're done! ^_^**

* * *

Carter had rarely flew on a plane, much less in first class. It seemed Rosie went all out to make sure she had a good trip. It was just like her too. Though regular cabin class would have been fine.

Grabbing her bags from the luggage carousal Carter went out the busy doors following the crowd of people. She was pleasantly surprised to be met by beautiful weather. It was warm in a tropical sense, and a gentle breeze caressed her face as she walked down the sidewalk.

At the end of the walkway where the sidewalk changed to sandy beach, was a man holding up her name on a piece of paper. Beside him the limo waited, the royal crest printed into its side.

"Seriously, Rosie?" Carter mumbled to herself under her breath. She didn't like the stares she was attracting as she walked towards the elderly man.

She waved at the elderly man and dragged her things over. Thank God for suitcases with wheels. How else was she to escape the crowd that was crushing in around her, trying to see her face under her large beach hat and huge sunglasses.

"Miss Carter?" The man asked in a rough voice. The sign with her name had disappeared and he was already reaching for her luggage.

"Um…yeah, that's me." After packing her bags into the trunk he opened her door and ushered her in before returning to the drivers side. Carter leaned into the plush leather seats. They were an improvement even to the ones she'd had in first class.

As the chauffer started the car she found herself gazing out the window. Carter hadn't noticed before, but there were a lot of journalists and cameramen in the crowd that were being held away from the limo by the airport security.

What was the big deal? It wasn't as if she was royal or anything. Just your plain, everyday girl going to visit a friend that just happened to be a princess.

Ok…so it wasn't _that_ normal.

Carter looked away from the cameras that were flashing non-stop. Within the next few minutes the limo was clear out of the airport and into the native city.

"Miss Carter, please, help yourself to the refreshments available." A voice said through an intercom. She imagined it was from the driver. But as tempting as the chocolate covered strawberries and mango smoothies were, all Carter wanted to do was sleep.

She'd only intended to close her eyes for a second, but before she knew it she was being shaken awake gently by the driver.

"Miss, if you wouldn't mind, we've arrived."

Carter sat to attention and allowed him to help her from the car. The nap, though short was peaceful and refreshing, completely different than the welcoming party she faced as soon as she stepped foot on the gravel driveway.

To the left and right of a red carpet leading up a set of grand stairs, were men in impressive uniform playing on shining brass trumpets. As she walked by them up the stairs she couldn't help but cover her ears some at the volume. Reaching the top of the stairs, Carter was met with a large procession of people. All of who either lived or worked in the palace.

And in the center of it all was none other than Rosie herself. Carter grinned and ran to hug her friend who met her halfway. Rosie was smiling madly at her and giggling with happiness as they broke apart.

"Oh Carter! It's ever so good to see you! I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not!" Rosie went in for another tight hug before releasing her.

"It's great to see you too, Rosie! Of course I'd come; how could I pass _this_ up?" She motioned to the regal palace with her arms.

Rosie's smile fell slightly and a worried look came to her face. Seeing this, Carter burst out laughing as she flung her arm around Rosie's shoulder, turning her around to the castle.

"I'm only joking, Rosie! I came because I missed my best friend, of course. Now, are you going to show me to my room or am I going to have to go searching for it myself?"

And with that Rosie led Carter into the castle and began the grand tour.

They of course went to her room first, where Carter changed into something cooler to wear, then proceded to the rest of the castle. It took longer than Carter expected and when they came back to her set of rooms, the sky outside was almost dark. The setting sun just under the horizon as they gazed out at the ocean from Carter's balcony.

She sighed in content as they stood there silently listening to the waves crashing against the rocky cliff the castle was built on. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Rosie said as she and Carter returned to her sitting area.

"I've brought supper as you requested, your highness." Said the maid as she came in pushing a trolley into the room. The smell of the food wafted across the room and Carter tried to keep herself from drooling all over herself.

"Thank you, you may leave it right there." The maid pushed it in some more than, curtsying deeply, retreated into the hall and closed the door. In no time at all they had loaded their plates up with food and lounged on the couches scattered around the room. They caught up on what was going on in each of their lives and laughed and drank delicious wine until they were full to bursting.

Carter just finished telling her about the 'Ed' issue when Rosie brought up her schedule for the following day.

"And to think I had almost forgotten to tell you! I have some foreign affairs to take care of in a nearby country so I need to leave tomorrow morning."

It shocked Carter to see her friend taking her role as heir and princess so seriously. But she understood from the start that she couldn't hog Rosie all the time. The people needed her too.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Oh, only for a few days I would imagine."

"Will I see you before you leave then?"

"No, I will be departing quite early." Rosie said sadly as she looked at the thick carpet on the floor.

"But not to worry." Rosie said in an uplifting voice.

"I have arranged it so you will have full access to anything you could possibly want for. And did you see the pool earlier? I am rather confident you will keep yourself busy."

Carter rolled her eyes and rolled off her stomach to sit upon the couch.

"Yeah, yeah…so you know my weaknesses."

She yawned loudly, signaling the end of their conversation. They said their goodnights and goodbyes; Carter hugging Rosie one more time before she left. Carter stumbled over to the bed and fell face first on the soft down-comforter. Asleep before she could even kick off her shoes.

* * *

**A./N.: Again, I know that this chapter isn't the longest one ever and it's not all THAT entertaining. But please bear with me! I promise that the next chapter will be the best yet and we'll be meeting a VERY important character! Any guess peoples? I'd like to know what you think will happen on Carter's first day in Costa Luna. See you soon! ^_^**


	4. Mateo

A./N.: Now I realize this story hasn't been updated in two years, and I'm rather ashamed of that. Thanks to dznyprincess7's recent review, I've decided to try and finish this story. So please remember to review! The more I get the more confident I feel in continuing!

As much as she wanted to never wake up and stay bundled under the covers it was not meant to be. The opened doors leading out onto the balcony let in a strong wind that rustled everything in the room. The warm air tingling her skin in an attempt to rouse her from her dreams.

Carter groaned with annoyance and rolled over. Sighing in defeat she opened her eyes groggily and glanced around the room. Yep, she was really hear. In Costa Luna staying at the palace. Glancing to the alarm clock on the nightstand, which seemed very out of place in such an ancient castle, Carter saw she had slept in most of the morning. It was already eleven thirty eight.

She threw back the covers and headed to her suitcase lying at the foot of the bed. Upon opening it she found all her clothes had been removed.

"Who goes and touches other peoples clothes without asking?" She mumbled to herself finding it a little creepy someone had gone through her belongings while she was asleep. Her eyes caught on a set of ornate dressers and a wardrobe on the far side of the room next to a door that she assumed was the en suite bathroom.

After showering Carter threw on her bikini and a loose fitting sheer sundress, slipped on a pair of sandals and sunglasses, and went in search of breakfast.

You'd have thought it was days since she last ate by the rumbling sounds her stomach was giving her. Carter tried going in the direction they'd come the night before in hopes of finding someone who could lead her to the kitchens. After taking a hallways that came to a dead end she began to worry.

"Great. Lost on the first day and I haven't even seen a single person!" Exasperated she tried to find her way back to her room. But what she was sure was the same way she came, ended up leading her to a set of descending spiral staircases. From below she could hear the sounds of voices and smell something delicious wafting up to her. Maybe it was the servants stairway?

Not long after her discovery of other intelligent life forms did Carter finally find herself in the kitchens. Almost as soon as she entered the whole of the room went quiet as everyone stopped to look at her.

"Umm….I got lost?" She answered the question that was appearing on all of their faces.

And cue another loud rumbled from her stomach. As if this wasn't already awkward enough. Her face went red with slight embarrassment. A woman wearing a pristine white apron came forward with a frying pan in her hand and motioned to a table in the center of the room covered in produce and game. "Just have a seat and I'll make you something to eat in a heartbeat." Her motherly tone making Carter feel almost immediately comforted as she allowed her to lead her to the table.

Plopping down on one of the many stools she watched as the woman she later learned to be Elsa fried up two eggs with hashbrowns, toast, and a nice little bowl of cut fruit. Her mouth watered as the plates where set down in front of her. The first bite of the egg made her mouth melt a little.

"That was the best breakfast I've had in ages!"

Elsa looked extremely pleased as she continued on with rolling out a round of dough on a counter nearby.

" I'm glad you liked it. If only everyone in the palace was as appreciating as you are." A hint of bitterness flavoring her words.

Carter looked at her in confusion. Surely she didn't mean Rosie or her mother?

"You can't mean Rosie…." She began.

"Oh no mi bella flor, I do believe she was talking about me." Carter turned in her seat to find the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen leaning in the doorway. Black hair falling in a wave across his forehead, barely reaching his dark brown eyes that were now piercing her with a predatory glare. He looked as if he wanted to eat her. And that devilish smirk on his face not persuading her otherwise.

"And I have to say I've had peasant food that has tasted better."

"Salir de mi cocina!" Elsa turned around right fast and chucked an apple at the man with anger. "You no like my cooking then you go eat somewhere else!" Her attempted to through a rolling pin at him was stopped by two kitchen helpers that held her back.

All he did was duck slightly at the projectile and stepped further into the room smiling at Carter.

:"And you must be Rosie's special guest. I am Rosie's cousin Duke Mateo Ramos, Minister of Foreign Affairs." He took her hand and brought it to his lips where his lips barely graced the top of her hand in a kiss. As he pulled away his hand brushed against her chin gently.

"Oh, and you have food all over your face." Carter could almost hear him smirking as he left through a door leading to the gardens. She could almost die from embarrassment!

With a groan she buried her face into her hands in complete horror.

What was Rosie thinking! How was she going to spend all summer with that piece of delicious Spanish royalty teasing her at every turn!

Little did she know what Rosie had planned for her.

A./N.: And there it is! I'm rather proud of myself for actually writing this whole chapter as soon as I read the newest review! Here's to hopefully finishing this by the end of the summer. Sorry to keep you all waiting!

Translations:

mi bella flor- my beautiful flower

Salir de mi cocina- get out of my kitchen


	5. Catastrophic

Chapter 5

Carter finished her breakfast quickly and hurried after the man. Passing through a stone archway leading outside her question was caught in her throat when faced with the scenery before her. For as far as she could see the ocean panned out around her, so blue in color it almost merged with the sky on the horizon.

"Wh-What…" She couldn't complete her sentence but found herself following behind Mateo as he descended a set of stairs leading toward a plot of sandy beach.

"Yes, yes, you Americans are always impressed with our beaches. As if you don't have any waterfront in your country." Mateo said as he walked along the beach, his toes sinking in the wet sand only to be washed over by small waves.

Carter tried to stay out of the water as she walked after him, admiring his gate as he lead her down the beach.

"Yeah except our beaches aren't crystal blue like these." She shot at him. Carter remembered the one time she took Rosie to Ocean City with her dad one time and how the princess wouldn't even touch to water cause it was so gray. She rolled her eyes at the memory of her friend turning her nose up at what she thought was polluted water. Hey, if she grew up on an island where the ocean was bluer then the sky, she probably would've said no too.

That's right, she was going to ask about Rosie.

"Did Rosie ever mention what day she would be back?" Carter had to admit it was a little lonely without her friend by her side.

Mateo pulled out his cell phone and began texting something rapidly.

"Mmm…I think she was scheduled to come back in two more days. Friday if you will." Mateo's face lifted in a smile as he read a text, almost forgetting that Carter was there.

"I suppose Rosie left you unaware that I was to look after you while she was gone, no?" His eyes lifted from the digital screen in his hands to give her a playful look.

"She said you had a problem getting into…trouble? If I recall correctly." His grin widened at the scowl Carter gave him.

"No, she didn't mention that." Carter started, feeling a small bubble of anger beginning to rise inside her. "In fact she didn't mention _you_ at all!"

There was just something about that cocky attitude that reminded her too much of Donnie. And thinking of Donnie made her want to punch someone, and that someone being the royal 'prince' in front of her.

"Really? Now that is so not like Rosie to…"

Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud, deep pitched sound that passed over their heads followed by complete silence. Two seconds later the north side of the palace exploded.

The aftershock came quick and Carter barely had time to make it to Mateo before they were thrown backwards into the ocean. The time spent under water felt like minutes but was only mere seconds before they both surfaced gasping for air while trying to expel water from their lungs.

Carter couldn't stop coughing as she wiped her hair out of her face so she could see what was going on.

"Mat…Mateo?" Her voice was hoarse as she called out for the man in desperation. Hadn't they gone under together? Where was he? It took her a second to register an arm was flung around her neck and there was uneven breathing rasping away in her ear. Another cough was forced from her throat when she realized Mateo was clinging onto her for dear life.

"Let go! Hey! Come on, let go already!" Her fingers pried at the arm holding onto her as she tried to swim towards the shore. Her feet finally finding purchase of the sandy ocean floor just as she was sure he was going to pull them both under.

Eventually she got his grip free and dragged him behind her onto the shore, avoiding fallen pieces of metal that came from the explosion above.

"What the hell man? Are you trying to kill us?" Carter glared at him where he lay curled up on the sand next to her. He made no movement and no response.

"Hey dude, I'm talking to you!" Carter grabbed his shoulder and turned him over to his back.

All she could do was gasp in horror. Just below his stomach a large piece of metal had pierced the skin and was embedded deep. Now free from the water, his blood oozed from the wound, staining through his white shirt.

"Sen..iora..." Mateo rolled his head over to look at her with a fuzzy, distant looking gaze before falling into unconsciousness. His head lolled to the side and fingers relaxed.

"No! You can't die! Rosie will kill me!" Carter begged him as she tried to pull him up into a more comfortable position. In the distance she could hear the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Some as close as the kitchen above them on the low rocky cliff.

She brought her fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse. It was slow, but almost not there. She had to do something. Carter got to her feet and tried to pull him up. He was heavier then he looked, but eventually she managed to throw one of his arms over her neck while holding on tightly to his side. Careful not to brush against the protruding metal.

Slowly she walked, almost dragged, him up the stairs back towards the kitchens. Maybe Elsa could help. That is if she was still alive.

By the looks of the palace, there was much damage. The archway to the kitchen was intact but half of the wall was missing as well as that side of the building.

There was fire everywhere eating away at the wooden structure of the building, leaving only black scorch marks on the remaining stone. The smell of burnt flesh hit her nose and Carter gagged at the stench. Just as she went through the doorway, a loud crack followed by a pile of ash, came tumbling behind them blocking their way out.

"ELSA!" Carter yelled. Over by the stove there was a body molded to its metal surface completely charred. She tried her best to keep her eyes away from the human remains littering the floor and…was that a hand stuck in the candelabra above?

"ELSA!" She cried out again, this time a much more desperate plea to find the only other person she knew in this place. Smoke was starting to fill the room up forcing Carter to crouch as she made her way across the large space.

There was an open door leading out into the corridor and she aimed for that. Once or twice her hold on Mateo's waist slipped causing her to stop and readjust her hold on him. Mateo unconsciously let out a groan of pain when Carter's hand accidently brushed against the metal.

As soon as they went out into the corridor Carter came face to face with a group of men dressed in neon green gear dragging long hoses behind them.

"My lord!" A deep voice called as a man came and took Mateo's limp body from her. Carter dropped to her knees as soon as she let him go. Only now did she realize her head was aching. Someone came over to speak with her asking her something in Spanish, but she couldn't understand or comprehend what they were saying.

All she knew was that she was safe. That she had brought Mateo to safety. That most likely he was going to be fine. The adrenaline started to wear off leaving Carter with a blurring vision.

"Rosie…"Carter called as if asking a question. Before she could answer all sound ceased to exist and everything went black.

A./N.: I'd like to apologize for this not being very long, but I have to leave for work soon and I was DETERMINED to post a chapter today. Hoping to start on the next chapter in the next few days. This was a sudden twist to the storyline that I did not plan to be there at the beginning. After watching a lot of action movies lately I've decided to make it a little more action packed. Hope you liked it! And remember, LEAVE A REVIEW! As a coffee addict, which I happen to be, needs coffee to do things, I need reviews to continue writing.


End file.
